


Fallen Pegasus Knight

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: Fallen Heroes: Fortuna Entertainment [3]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Tsubasa Oribe is an angel. Or, should I say... she was.
Relationships: Aoi Itsuki & Oribe Tsubasa, Oribe Tsubasa & Oribe Ayaha
Series: Fallen Heroes: Fortuna Entertainment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943677
Kudos: 5





	Fallen Pegasus Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway! This is going to be a series, like the Reversed Arcana Series!

“A…A…AAAAAAA!” Tsubasa screamed at the top of her lungs. “I can’t do it… I’m sorry! Please, just let Aya go!!”

“Ha! You can’t do it, even with your sister’s life on the line?! Do it! Kill her!” Tarachino scorned. 

“Wait, no! Let me!” Ellie reached out, screaming. “Let me help her!”

“Or me!” Touma yelled, grabbing his lance. “O-Or we’ll fight! You can’t just kill Ayaha!”

“It’s too late! Oribe, her blood is on you!” 

“NO!” Tsubasa screamed, as the blade went down and cut Ayaha’s head off.

And then she broke down in tears. 

“Aya… Aya… Aya! No!” 

“Tsubasa…!” Itsuki yelled. “Tsubasa, it’s not your fault! It’s his. Ayaha Oribe’s blood is on your hands, Tarachino!”

“...kill…”

“Huh…?”

“I’ll kill you.”

“T-Tsubasa?”

“I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you! I’LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID FOR MY SIS!” Flames sparked from Tsubasa’s hands. 

“Tsubasa, no! Killing a killer just keeps the number of killers in the world the same!”

“I don’t care! I’m going to hell for this, but I’ll be sure to drag you down with me!” The Pegasus Ears were replaced by demon horns. 

“Tsubasa, I understand you’re upset, but this isn’t right! I hate him with my entire being, but taking a life is something you can’t shake!”

“...Tsubasa. Wings. My wings are dyed black. A fallen angel. That’s what I am.” Her outfit turned black. 

“Tsubasa, you need to cool off. What happened to the wind?”

“Who the hell needs wind?! I’m pure, blazing, fire now! And I’ll incinerate anyone who gets in my way!” Red accents joined the black upon her Carnage Form. 

Tsubasa got up. 

She drew her spear. 

“This is the end for you! And the end of the meek, anxious Tsubasa Oribe! I’ll fly using the heat of the flames!” And black wings appeared on her back. 

“Vengeance drew me here… and I can’t exactly say I regret it.” And Tsubasa plunged her lance into Tarachino’s chest. 

  
  
Tsubasa turned around, her body covered in blood.

  
  
“Sorry, my friends… but the Tsubasa you knew? She just died. Nice to meet you, I’m Tsubasa Oribe, fallen angel.”


End file.
